Instances When Characters Speak English
Info Most of the time, characters in the series can only speak gibberish. However, they can sometimes be understood speaking English words (including swear words and their names). They may be understood clearly if they say a small simple word. But when they talk in sentences, one may have to listen very well to translate. Below are instances where characters appear to speak English words. They are listed by character in alphabetical order. |-|Main= General *Characters frequently say "Hello" during their Smoochies. *Characters are able to speak clearly in their Character Interviews. *Disco Bear is able to say a clear "Ohh Yeahh!" *Peridot is able to be understood more than most tree friends, though her voice is higher pitched. *Adam Conover only speaks in clear english to give facts to the audience and not just tree friends. |-|A-C= Armor Aiden Bad Monkey Batty Blu Boom Brushy Cake Batter Kitty Cakey Choco Chocolatey Clueless Conspiracy Constantine Cookie Dough Crispy Cuddles |-|D-G= DarkFire Dash Dino Disco Bear Doctor Esther Eydie Fizz Flaky Flamey Flaps Flicker Flippy *That's Just Skate - He can be heard saying "Bring it on!" jokingly. Fluffy Flyer Gary Gerrit Glacier Gloomy *Gloomy can usually be heard saying "Why me?" sometimes through his sighs. Goldy Greg *Roadway Danger: Greg can be heard asking Bulls "Which way should I go?" and then he also says "Umm, thank you" to Tipper at the end. *Keep Greg Safe: Greg can be heard saying "Don't kill him!" and can also be heard calling Tipper's name. *Death to the Bull: Greg can clearly be heard telling Tirek to "Run!". Grinny Groove Gummy |-|H-L= Handy Harold Hypno Jasper Ken Koala Lammy Lapis *Warm Hearts: She can be heard telling Sharky "I love you". Laurens Lifty Lily Lucky Lumpy |-|M-P= Mintly Misao Missingno Nails Nakey Necky Neon Noc Noc Noms *Pervy Sights: In this episode he can be heard telling Pervy "Don't do that". Nurse Opal Particle Peridot *Un-bare-able: She can be heard saying "Oh my stars!" *Late Night Studies: In the begining when she sees Nakey she can be heard saying "What is that??" and when she bursts into her house at the end she clearly says "Check it out girls!" *Tiny Peridot: She can be heard growling "Shut up!" and "Stop it!" when Smiles calls her cute. She also yells "Come back here!" to Ringo. *Back Off my Girls! - When she is going to bed with Lapis and Sharky she tells them "You're both beautiful." and when she sees Disco Bear and Cuddles she growls "You!" Pervy *Back Off my Girls!: At the end of the episode, he can be heard saying "Okay, okay, gosh!". Petunia Poison |-|Q-T= Ringo RiverRock Ronald Rubber Safelie Scarfy Scratches Scythe Sharky Sharpshot Silver Skittles Slayer Smelly Smiles *Tiny Peridot: He can be heard telling Peridot "You're so cute!" Snuffly *Dark Ride: At the end when Snuffly runs away it sounds like she says "I'm really sorry!" Snowball Sobek Sophie Spaz Spiney Splendid Splendont Squeaky Sylvia Thyra Tirek *Death to the Bull: He can be heard saying "Why can't we be friends?". |-|U-Z= Unloved Dog Category:Under Construction Category:Miscellaneous